User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! RE: :c You're right, Rowan, I'm sorry. You are one of my best friends on the wiki and I would hate that friendship to end now. Again, I apologize, and I hope you can forgive me. Kelseynose 07:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am actually leaving myself a message. I love Cody Rhodes, so I am a Rhodie. If you collide Rowan and Cody, you get Rody. We are meant to be! Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 00:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) 8DDD If chu is on get on teh chat! [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Feathernose|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Violation Report Hai Rowan! I was just looking at the wiki (it's pretty cool btw), and I noticed something. http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif << This is from Warriors Wiki. I asked, and it's copyrighted. Could you delete that please? Thanks! 10:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iriskit's and Risingkit's love song. XD:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPNqub966Tw Silverstar 18:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No, but that song's stink'n adorable! X3 Its deffenly Risingkit and Iriskit's song...Silverstar 18:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Srry, chat's messing up my computer. :( The characters in your animation should soooo be risingkit and Iriskit. XD If chu make it, give me the link! XDDDSilverstar 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) May I join SummerClan? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) May I join Project Characters? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 12:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Can chu archive Springclan, please? Its taking forever to load, and when it does, I'm EC'd. XDSilverstar 14:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) This good? It looks like a really dark gray tabby...Silverstar 18:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh sowwy.. I was busy on other wikis. :( And no ones replying to my roleplays. Sowwy.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I have one question: What happened to AutumnClan? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Oh, this is so belated, but I'm leaving. I'm really busy on some other wikis and with school starting up soon, well I just wouldn't have the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. owo - Ducksplash - 23:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. =3 - Ducksplash - 23:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey Lol, like the title says, hey. Do you know how to code the comments so that staff member's show up like they do on here? (but with different colors) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 14:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, do you know who did? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 15:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankies :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 15:12, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacks Hey Rowan, are there any spaces for rollback requests? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I believe i sent it to You. XDSilverstar 17:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Srry, it won't work. It keeps saying it failed to send it! DX *Shoots computer with shotgun*Silverstar 17:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Srry, i have no other account besides DragonAdopters, This Account, and my Gmail Account. :( My father won't let me create any more.Silverstar 17:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Names? So, yeah, for these darn kits, I was thinking three of them. (The Hazel X White kits, if you didn't know what I had meant) Maplekit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with orange eyes Birdkit: Dark tortoiseshell tom Leggykit: A silver she-kit with blue-grey legs Vixenkit: Dark ginger she-kit with white paws Thoughts? Hazeleye 18:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Pssssst.... I'm in class right now. XDDD Computer class. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Feathernose|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 14:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nihao, Rowan! I'm the only Senior Warrior in Project Characters, So iwas wodnering if i could be in charge of Categories? ^.^Silverstar 15:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see! Yo Rowie! I have not been here in a long time. Just letting you know that I might pop in every now and then to check on you. I was so busy and I didn't realize how long I had been gone. I'm glad the wiki hasn't just collapsed like so many of the other rp's do. I won't be on often but I'll check on it every now and again! :D - Silver... Proceeding to enter into party mode. Category: Signature 20:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowie, could I adopt South Korea and Icepetal? :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC)